(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food material-container combination comprising (1) a food material, such as tofu, which solidifies after being added with water and cooked and (2) a container suitable for holding said food material during solidification and cooking. Such a food material-container combination is advantageous in, for example, that the food material can be cooked by simple operation without using a pot or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, tofu material for making tofu and other such materials have been marketed as packed in containers so that customers are able to cook the material at home and enjoy the taste of home-made tofu or the like. However, said cooking involves some disadvantages. For example, it is necessary to use some kind of pot; these foods cannot be cooked easily and in a short time; and the work of cleaning up after making the tofu etc. is troublesome. This is because, for example, tofu is conventionally cooked as follows: In the first stage, the main ingredients, such as soybean protein and an appropriate amount of water, are charged in a pot and boiled under stirring with a whisk. After sufficient boiling, the boiling is stopped, and a coagulant is immediately added thereto. Then the boiled mixture is stirred several times and charged into a plastic container. The plastic container is left to stand for about 20 minutes to allow the content thereof to solidify, after which the tofu is put in water to remove its harshness. Accordingly, it is necessary for making tofu to use a pot, a whisk and a plastic container. It is also necessary to stir it with a whisk during boiling. Moreover, the cooking operation consists of 2 stages.